


How to Introduce Yourself

by anniewhovian



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternately Titled: Ian is awkward and doesn't want to admit it.)<br/>The first in a little BHam series I'm doing. <br/>This is their first meeting.<br/>Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Introduce Yourself

Ian didn’t know why they were making him do this. Something about ‘going out and making friends’? He had plenty of friends, thank you. Whatever. If it would get Luke off his back then he’d do it. And if the guy really was as good as they said he was…

“Jeff, right?” The swoopy hair was hard to miss. He turned, confusion crossing his face before he smiled brightly. 

“That’s me. And you are…?” Holy crap those cheekbones certainly were something. Ian mentally slapped himself, urging the thoughts out of his head. Don’t be weird, Ian.

“Ian.” Jeff reached out for a handshake, oddly formal. Ian took it reluctantly, springing away in shock. 

“Is that a fucking hand buzzer?”

“Yes.” Jeff laughed. Asshat. Ian knew what Luke saw in him now. They were both goofy. Pranksters. 

“And to think I was actually going to be friendly.” Ian’s snark was met with a mischievous smile.

“How sad, that I shall be deprived of the Ian friendship.” 

“Hop off. I came over here to ask you if you wanted to join our video game club or whatever.” Ian stuffed his hand in his pocket, willing away the blush he could feel creeping up his neck. Something about Jeff…

“Heck yeah! I’m totally up for a video game club!” His face lit up in excitement and Ian resisted the urge to smile.

‘Great. We’re pretty small, just me, Luke, and Wallid, but we can kick some serious ass. At least. I think we can. I know I can, anyway.” He grinned, shrugging as Jeff laughed.

“What’s the club called?”

“Hidden Block.”

“....why is it hidden?” Jeff looked completely serious. Ian deadpanned.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask it?”

“I guess I’ll have to,” Jeff smiled again, and Ian felt something stir in his gut. He ignored it.

“Welcome to the club."


End file.
